My best friend
by dragonwriter03
Summary: . In this story Hiccup is grown-up and chief. He and Toothless are on a flight when Hiccup noticed that something are wrong with his friend. Sorry I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I** **haven't** **update for a long time and I'm sorry for that. I have struggled with this story and I'm not happy with how it turned out, especially the end is bad but I had to share it before I destroyed it more. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy your reading :)**

...

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was up early like usual. The reason he was up this early, was the same like any other morning - to take a morning flight with his best friend. Both that they were old and both had their own kind to take care off, they still took their time for this flight.

It was a beautiful morning - the sky was clear, the stars was still up but it was cold. It didn't bother Hiccup though, after almost thirty years in the sky he knew how to dress.

The two of them flew over the cave where their friendship had begun. Even after so many years the memory of that day still made Hiccup warm inside, it had been the day that saved his life.

They turned and flew out over the sea. There flight would soon end - they both had responsibilities. Not for long though, Hiccup's son would soon take over the village. Even Toothless would give over the roll like alpha to someone younger. Shortly the both would be together all day.

It was on the way back to Berk that all started. Toothless didn't seem to be alright - he flew shaky and he breathed irregular - like he had to press out every breath. Hiccup felt his heart sink to his stomach. Toothless wasn't sick, wasn't he? He didn't know and that was a hard feeling.

"Um ... Do you wanna take a rest ... Bud?" his voice dropped a little in the end. His dragon groaned in respond.

They landed on an islet nearby. Hiccup saw something he hadn't noticed before - Toothless black scales had got a dull, grey color of old age. His heart ached when he met his friend glance. "We're both are getting old, aren't we?" he acknowledged with his softest voice. The truth was hard to admit.

Toothless eyes had lost some color over the years. Now when Hiccup looked into them he saw how tired the dragon was.

"Have you rested Bud? Are you ready to get back home?". Toothless roared with Hiccup took as a yes but when he tried to sit up Toothless backed away.

"Hey, Bud, what is it? Are you still to weak to get home?" inquired with a voice full of worried.

Toothless breath was slow and he seemed like he had to press out every breath. Hiccup realised that something was terrifying wrong, and asked Toothless what was happening. Toothless tried to make him understand and it took Hiccup a moment before he realised. Toothless was dying. Hiccup couldn't believe it. No, not his best friend. This couldn't happen, not yet. But then of course, nobody knew how long a night fury could live. He felt how his eyes started to tear up. He looked in into this beautiful green eyes who was full of misery.

Toothless hated to see Hiccup so hurt, so sad, but it was nothing he could do about it. He took a few shaky step towards Hiccup and let out a soft grown.

Hiccup felt a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek. He tried to smile but failed. Toothless noticed and tried to lick Hiccup in comfort. "Bud, take it easy" he let out with a small laugh. He felt the lump in his throat grow bigger. There was so many many things he wanted to say but when he opened his mouth - not a single word come. He didn't know how to express his feelings but he had the luck on his side. His dragon knew him so well so no words is necessary.

The laid down - side by side - on the soft grass. The sky above their head was blue, not a cloud in sight. Hiccup could feel how the dragons tremors grow worse - and the dragon let out a shaky last breath. The dragon's body froze, the life left his eyes. Hiccup let out a soft sob and let the tears flow. Hiccup said the last words he would ever say to his friend, "see you in Valhalla bud", he out all his feeling in those words.

He wanted to scream, to shout. Why was the world so peaceful? Didn't it realize that his best friend had died? The rain should whip, the wind should tear apart everything that came in its way and the sea would be thunderous. Not like this, blue sky, no wind with a peaceful sea. every cell in his body hurt. How was he supposed to go on with his life after this? He had no clue.

...

Astrid pretended like she wasn't worried for her husband. It was almost dusk and he hadn't been back from his morning flight. It wouldn't be the first time the chief decided to take a day of with his friend. But he would always tell her if that was the case. She looked around her. Everyone was working with their own tasks. She sighed. When had she become so soft?

Hiccup felt the glances of the villages on his back when he walked threw Berk. He knew that they deserved an explanation, he had been gone all day but he did have any strength to it. He kept his head bowed and headed to the chief house.

Astrid felt how a heavy burden fell from her shoulders when Hiccup walked into the village. Nothing had happened then. But something seemed off. The chief never walked with his head bowed like he did now and where was Toothless. Sure, the dragon could have had its own problem as alpha. She waited for him to come to her, something he always did after being away but he continued to their house instead.

What was wrong? She was sure that something was wrong because he never behaved like this. She dropped whatever it was that she was doing and headed towards the house they shared.

She opened the heavy door and stepped inside. She spotted her husband in one of the chairs in front the fireplace. His body was stiff and still, no sound come from him. "Hiccup?" Astrid heard her voice say, it sounded strange, like it belonged to someone else. He didn't show any signs that he had noticed her. Hiccup let out a sob and it hit Astrid that her husband was crying.

"Babe what - what's wrong? Where's Toothless?" she struggled with the words, something that didn't happened often.

He turned around to look at her. His eyes red and swollen from hours of crying. "His gone, Astrid. Toothless is gone", his voice was completely emotionless and Astrid felt her blood froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews on the last chapter, it made me continue this story. This chapter are so crappy and cheesy so sorry but I'm gonna try and make chapter 3 better, I promise. Please try to enjoy the reading :)**

...

Hiccup tried to sleep but couldn't. How was he suppose to go on with his life after this? He had lost his best friend. Sure you may think that he's stupid, it was a dragon. But that dragon had been his first friend in many years and a start of something amazing. And to loose him was to loose a big piece of himself.

He let his thoughts wander and found himself thinking of how tomorrow was going to be like. He knew that he had to tell the village about this - I mean it's a little hard to hide that Toothless aren't there. But he didn't want to. Of course he loved his people or at least most of them, but they could be so annoying. All those questions they would ask and all those ways they would tried to make him feel better. It would be too much.

The viking sighed. It had been a long night without any sleep and now the sun leaked through the window to tell him that it was a new day. He almost expected to hear a thud on the rooftop. The impatient thud that told him that Toothless wanted to go on his morning flight now. A habitat the dragon had continued with even after Hiccup and Astrid got married. It broke his heart further to know that he would never hear that lovely thud again.

He was to tired to lay down so even that it was still early he went up. He wasn't sure of what to do now. Ever since he was fifteen he always had one thing to do before he started with his day, to take Toothless on a flight. But now he had nothing to do. However he didn't want to be here when everyone woke up. No he needed some alone time before he spoke to any human being about this. So he did the only logical and went on a walk.

...

Astrid hadn't been able to sleep that night either. She was to worried about Hiccup. She had felt how he twisted and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. But that wasn't the only reason he had been awake. Astrid knew that his thoughts had been to many and to loud for him. But she couldn't blame him. It was always hard to loose someone, especially someone that close to your heart. She could only hope that he could be able to deal with it better than when his dad died. Hiccup had taken the loss of his father hard and it had been a long way back again.

Hiccup tried to sleep but couldn't. How was he suppose to go on with his life after this? He had lost his best friend. Sure you may think that he's stupid, it was a dragon. But that dragon had been his first friend in many years and a start of something amazing. And to loose him was to loose a piece of himself.

He let his thoughts wander and found himself thinking of how tomorrow was going to be like. He knew that he had to tell the village about this - I mean it's a little hard to hide that Toothless aren't there. But he didn't want to. Of course he loved his people or at least most of them, but they could be so annoying. All those questions they would ask and all those ways they would tried to make him feel better. It would be too much.

The viking sighed. It had been a long night without any sleep and now the sun leaked through the window to tell him that it was a new day. He almost expected to hear a thud on the rooftop. The impatient thud that told him that Toothless wanted to go on his morning flight now. A habitat the dragon had continued with even after Hiccup and Astrid got married. It broke his heart further to know that he would never hear that lovely thud again.

He was to tired to lay down so even that it was still early he went up. He wasn't sure of what to do now. Ever since he was fifteen he always had one thing to do before he started with his day, to take Toothless on a flight. But now he had nothing to do. However he didn't want to be here when everyone woke up. No he needed some alone time before he spoke to any human being about this. So he did the only logical and went on a walk.

...

Astrid had had a hard time to fall asleep that night. She was to worried about Hiccup. She had felt how he twisted and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. But that wasn't the only reason he had been awake. Astrid knew that his thoughts had been to many and too loud for him. But she couldn't blame him. It was always hard to lose someone, especially someone that close to your heart. She could only hope that he could be able to deal with it better than when his dad died. Hiccup had taken the loss of his father hard and it had been a long way back again.

Sometime she must had fall asleep cause she woke up with the sun in her face. She knew that she was alone in their bedroom. She could feel the coldness next to her. a coldness that told her that her husband had been up for hours. She took a deep breath and papered to face another day.

...

From the place on the rock where he stood the sunrise would have been a magnificent sight. The sky was a mix of pink, orange and blue but for the man who stood there everything was grey. All the feelings from the night was gone and left was emptiness. From a distant he heard how the village was waking up. He sighed, time to face his people.


End file.
